A Night so cold
by YourDarkestFate
Summary: Fleeing the Augustine laboratory together in 1958, Damon and Enzo still had to part ways after a while. But now, in 1978, Enzo finds Damon in New York where he lives a ruthless, depraved life. Will their flame burn bright once again?


„Don't be so shy, sugar puff." My lips curl in a cold smirk, matching the emotionless expression in my blue eyes. The young redhead before me tries to cover her bare breasts with her hands but it's pointless, they just won't follow her will anymore. No, they're following mine now. The compulsion has her in its iron grip and one piece of clothing after the other is finding its way to the concrete floor beneath her feet.  
It's cold, the weather channel called it New York's coldest winter in over ten years and judging by the girl's hardened nipples I definitely agree with that theory. Her small frame is shivering and the pale skin is covered in goosebumps, small clouds of steam floating before her lips every time she sobs. The smell of fear is always so delicious, the adrenaline that's coursing through her veins like the sweetest perfume. It'll be a feast to suck her dry and have the taste of her hot blood dancing on my tongue.

The jeans are the ones to go next. "Flowers? Mmh… I love flowers…" My chuckle echoes in the empty parking lot as I get a first glance at her girlish panties and hot tears start streaming down the girl's face. She knows what's coming for her. /Who/ is coming for her. I was never one /not/ to introduce myself to my future victims, courtesy and all. It's not like they'd be able to tell anyone afterwards anyway.

"You better hurry up, babe. I wouldn't want for you to catch a cold out here." The glare she sends my way has my cock throbbing in need. There's defiance in it, buried beneath the desperation and fear. That one is a fighter and I'll enjoy breaking her will.  
Finally she's bare before me, shivering like crazy and her small, naked feet adapting a shade of blue in the freshly fallen snow that can't be good. Good thing she won't need them anymore. I lazily push myself off the hood of my car, boot-clad feet hitting the ground but barely making a sound in this winterwonderland surrounding us.

"You know… Melanie, right? I almost decided to walk the other way today. To not visit that café but damn it, I'm so glad I did…" I step behind the girl and catch a ginger strand with my index finger, lifting it up a bit before brushing my nose along the glossy lock and inhaling the sweet scent only to then fist her hair almost brutally and yank her head back, my treatment causing a tiny, pained sound to escape her red lips. "You smell like candy cotton, Melanie. I wonder if you also taste like it…"  
The murmured words fall to the soft skin of her neck as my lips brush along it, fangs elongating and throbbing with equal need as my hardened cock. This one I'll have both ways, bent over the hood of my car…  
My free hand glides down over the girl's flat stomach and between her slender thighs, my middle finger teasingly dipping between her small nether lips and rubbing over the sensitive bud in circling movements, eager to the girl whimper in fear and she delivers just how I expected her to but my compulsion keeping her from fighting me off – for now.

"Tell me… are you still a virgin? Remember… you can't lie to me…" She nods, so very slightly but she does and the amount of tears that are staining her cheeks only increases. "Good… I love me a virgin for Thanksgiving." And in the blink of an eye, faster than any human could see, do I have her pressed to the hood, my hardened bulge pressed to the smooth curve of her ass. She whimpers yet again, surely struggling to scream but that she can't. She mustn't. We wouldn't want that attention now, would we? Holding her down with one hand, I unbuckle my belt with the other, eager now to be buried inside her tight little cunt that'll surely fit me like a glove, so tight and fresh. A low, feral growl emits me and I just rip the damp strip of leather off my hips, then discard it to the ground and pop open the button of my jeans. "I'll enjoy being your first, little Melanie. And your last." I growl out the words while freeing my cock, finally, from the restraints of my jeans, the throbbing flesh resting heavily on the girl's butt. "But I'll give you the benefit of choice: where'd you want me first? Here?" I wrap my finger around the thick shaft and press the head against her virginal cunt, thrusting slightly to add some pressure to the barrier that separates her from being a woman and causes a pained gasp to emit the girl. "Or here?" With that I glide my cock along her unwilling flesh and press it to the puckered entrance no good girl would ever offer a man.  
Again she whimpers and I can see her small hands clenching into fists that are shaking in fear (or anger?) where they rest on the hood. "And we have a winner…" My grin widens and I line up myself to finally indulge in my most carnal instincts when a familiar voice interrupts me and forces me to look up from the girl's tight ass, up to the person standing only a few feet away, leaning against a street lamp with not a care in the world.

"Did no one teach you not to play with your food?"


End file.
